Codename: Sailor V - The Return
by Capt. Josh
Summary: Minako strikes out in Los Angeles in an attempt to grab the illusive spotlight, but when an old enemy threatens the relative 'peace' of LA, she must return to what she knows best...fighting for justice. Rated K : Does depict scenes of drinking.
1. Ch 1: Moving on

Usagi &amp; Mamoru were in elaborate kimonos at Hikawa Shrine in front of the bell altar, both had their hands in a prayer like position, quietly contemplating their new lives together while Rei was reciting an old wedding chant. She rang the chime when she finished &amp; said, "Okay, turn to face each other &amp; profess your love for each other."

Usagi looked at her old friend and asked, "Are you sure?" Rei got agitated and said, "You want to do this yourself?!" Mamo-chan snickered a bit and as if almost by instinct, Usagi smacked him upside the back of the head. "What was that for?" Mamo asked. Usako plainly said, "For laughing at her comment."

Ami, who was standing with Makoto &amp; Minako at the side of the altar, said, "After five years, nothing ever changes, does it?" Makoto said, "You'd figure it would." Minako was deep in thought when she said, "We've been attack free for 2 years. Maybe God's saying it's time to continue our lives." Ami looked at Minako and said, "What are you thinking?"

"I have that talent contract sitting on my desk," Minako mused, "that Seyia gave me a while back. I might actually sign it. Actually get something going." Makoto looks at her and said, "We have to stick together! You never know when another set of bad guys comes crashing down on us at any time."

"I know that," Minako said, "but I have to try to get something going." Rei, Usagi &amp; Mamoru joined the three and Rei said, "We, as your protectors, do re-affirm our vow to be at your side, Usagi-chan. For now and into the future."

Ami now presented Usagi with what looked like a broach of sorts. "Usagi-chan," she said, "we hope that we'll be in your heart for the rest of your life. We all chipped in to get this for you." Usagi opened the heart shaped broach and it had a picture of the five of them during their happier times. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, "Let's try to keep in contact, okay?" The four of them nodded in agreement.

Luna(who became fully human about a year ago) came walking up the steps leading to the shrine. "Okay girls," she said, "everyone's at the hall waiting." The seven of them went to the rented limos. Minako stopped Rei and asked, "an we make a stop at my apartment? I want to grab something." Rei nodded and they both got into the limo.

About half an hour pass and the girls are now at the wedding reception, all now in more more comfy(but no less elegant) dresses. Speeches were given, dinner was served all was joyous. Minako, however, sat in a corner quietly thinking with a beer in her hand.

_Five years_, Minako thought, _since our confrontation with Chaos. We've been living our lives in relative peace since then. I've bounced between jobs for the last two years. None of them ever panned out for me. _She took a swig of her beer and pulled out the talent contract she was awarded by Seyia. Minako read over it several times, always reluctant to sign it. _I've got to do something! _She felt around to find a pen in her handbag, but couldn't find any. Suddenly, a man with white hair approaches and sits with her.

"Thinking of leaving Japan?" the man said. Minako looked at him. She was looking at her oldest friend, Artemis(same as Luna). "I'm not so sure," she said to her old friend, "Two years, i've been bouncing around ill-paying jobs in the music &amp; TV industry and never, not even once, did I get a shot. No one, not one damned person looked at me as a rising star." Artemis pulled a familiar looking pen and gave it to Minako. "You remember the first time we met?" Artemis said.

Minako laughed and said, "I landed right on top of you, then you proceeded to come into my room while i was taking a shower, you perv!" He laughed loudly at the musing. "Yeah," Artemis said, "You had just got out of the shower when i showed up and you promptly gave me the boot out the window." Minako sniggered a little and said, "Ever since then, its been a great time with you." Artemis handed the pen to Minako. "It's your old 'V' pen. I held onto it just in case." he said. Minako took the pen &amp; examined it. "It still looks the same." she said. "I had the inkwell replaced," he said, "and placed a fragment of the venus crystal inside it. Just say 'crystal Venus power' to transform into V. My V."

Minako took the cap off the pen, placed the contract on the table in front of her. SHe then proceeded to sign the contract with her Kanji signature. "Now, my new life can begin." she said. Minako took the contract, placed it in her handbag and went to a quiet place. Artemis looked on as she left as Luna joined him by his side. "We're losing Ami to Yale," she said, "now we're losing Minako." Artemis looked at Luna and said, "They are adults now. They shouldn't need our council any further." He lowered his head and said, "It still sucks though." Luna just simply nodded.

===============FOUR DAYS LATER=================

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Minako said to the talent agent. "To tell the truth," the agent said, "no one, not one single TV station, radio station or record label is looking for a fresh talent like you. You have to go to State side to get a crack!" "Fine." she said and hung up the phone. Minako placed her head on the desk, sobbing. _If its the only way..._ She thought.

About 2 hours later &amp; the girls are at Parlor Crown. Each of them have a milkshake &amp; a plate of fries in front of them. "So," Usagi said, "when do you leave Ami-chan?"

Ami said, "At the end of next week. Gotta show up there early enough to set up my apartment. Mama's giving me rent for the apartment for the duration, so I can focus on study." Rei shook her head and said, "That's our Ami!" Then she turned to Makoto and asked, "Where you going for college?" Makoto held her head up and said, "Hattori Nutrition College. I got a full ride after they saw my knife technique. They said I have a natural talent that they haven't seen in years. So," now Makoto focused on Usagi, "where you headed?" The bun-headed girl struggled to find an answer. "I...uh...well..." Usagi stammered, "I...didn't apply for any colleges."

Her four friends near fell out of the booth in shock. "Are you kidding?!" Rei said, almost boiling. "I didn't see you applying for any college programs!" Usagi snapped back. "I have to run an entire Shrine," Rei exploded, "since Grandpa passed, you twit!" Ami &amp; Makoto just sunk their heads as Rei and Usagi continued to bicker. Minako took a sip of her banana milkshake and said simply, "I'm moving to Los Angeles."

This caused everyone to freeze in place in total shock. It was as if a bomb was dropped from a high place. "You..." Usagi stammered out, "...you're serious, aren't you?" Minako nodded, "It's the only way." Both Rei &amp; Usagi forgot their petty argument and sat down. "I was told," she went on, "that not one outlet is looking for fresh faces &amp; the only way to get my foot in the door is to move to America."

Rei placed her hand on Minako's shoulder and said, "I kinda had the feeling that you had to move overseas, but not this soon." Ami looked at her beautiful friend and said, "I think you'll do great!" Makoto said in a half loud voice, "Yeah! They'd be crazy not to sign you sing somewheres!" The only one who did not speak was Usagi.

She got up and went outside. Minako followed her, telling the others to stay behind. Usagi was now sitting at a outdoor table with her head buried in her arms. "Usagi-chan," she said, "this is the only way." Usagi sobbed, "It...still sucks! I feel like my heart is being ripped into pieces! First Ami-chan, now you?!"

Minako sat next to her bun-headed friend and said, "When I get a recording deal, I'll send you a signed copy of my first album! You wanna know why?" Usagi shook her head. "Because," Minako went on, "you four are my closest friends &amp; I'll always treasure every moment we shared together!" Usagi jumped on Minako and gave her a big hug. "You've always been like a big sister to me, Mina-chan!" she said happily.

Rei came out in a hurry and said, "L.A. just had an earthquake!" The three of them went inside to watch the report on the cafe's TV.

"The city of Los Angeles woke up today to what would be called a low intensity earthquake," the reporter said, "The United States Geological Association stated in a press conference that the quake had a magnitude of 2.2 &amp; early reports from Emergency officials indicate that no serious structural damages were reported."

===MEANWHILE IN L.A.===

In very dark alley somewhere in the city of angels, a dark cloud forms. From that cloud, a being drops from it, heavily injured. It struggles to get to its knees. "Damn them!" it said. The being now struggled to its feet, using a wall to steady itself. A homeless person walked up to it and said, "You okay, lady?" The being quickly grabbed the homeless man by the throat and sucked every drop of energy from him. Its wounds now healed quickly and said, "Thank you." It then threw the body into the darkness of the alley. The being now stepped out of the alley and said, "Chaos is back."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Ch 2: Chaos reborn

Chaos was walking down the street from where she was dropped. She still had on that black sailor fuku that Galaxia once worn. The thing is, she looked stranger than anything on this planet and no one, not one single person noticed her...because this was Los Angeles. Alot stranger things have happened here &amp; no one would ever notice a woman standing on a street curb, wearing what looked like a leather dress.

She continued walking down the street, quietly observing the people, their dress &amp; how they held themselves. "Vainness." Chaos said, "total vainness. These people only care about themselves. Prime to be my flock, ready for slaughter."

After a few minutes, Chaos came upon a shop that was called 'Perrigo'. It was noticeably small, but had some beautiful clothes. She walked in to the clothier and browsed the selection of pantsuits. "May I help you?" a clerk asked. Very quickly, Chaos grabbed the clerk by the throat and drained all of her energy. Two tailors rushed out to investigate, only to meet their fate at the end of one of Chaos' energy bolts.

She took a suit off the rack &amp; slipped it on, leaving the fuku behind. Chaos now went over to the female clerk, searched her purse &amp; found an ID card. "Melissa Nostram," she said, waving her hand over the card, "I am now you." The picture changed to the face of Chaos. She then proceeded to take the purse and rummage through. She found $700 in cash, several credit cards and a picture of the dead's boyfriend.

She snapped her fingers at the picture, making the picture completely black. "I don't need any humans screwing up my plans." Melissa said, then ripped the picture in to pieces. After a while, she now had complete control of the former Melissa's finances &amp; with dark magic, ballooned her account to an astronomical level. She checked her balance on the shop's computer system. The savings account now had $76,000,000,000. Melissa smiled at this and said, "Now that's a number!"

Before she left, Chaos planted a energy bold dead square in the middle of the store &amp; walked away. After twenty minutes, a tremendous crack could be heard from all around &amp; the ground rumbled. It caused car alarms to go off and set off a panic in the people. When the rumbling settled, The store was gone completely. No trace of it ever existing was to be seen anywheres.

About an hour passes after she erased the store, Melissa found herself in front of a large, vacant office building. She smiled widely and said, "Perfect!" Chaos now walked into the building &amp; used her powers to transform the lifeless building into a very active one. Melissa now went to the top floor, in which was her entire office and sat at her desk, which was rather large.

She spun around to take in a breathtaking view of Los Angeles and smiled at it. "Nostram Security services," she said, "has arrived."

About a week passed after the quake. Life in LA was getting back to normal in the city. Melissa was working on the computer when someone entered her office. "My Lady, Chaos!" she said as she approached the desk. She knelt on one knee, bowed her head and said, "I am Sailor Silver Eagle and I willingly pledge my loyalty to your service!"

"Get up," Melissa said, "Groveling doesn't suit you. What is your earth name?" Silver Eagle sat in a chair and said, "Amanda Dexton. I've been on earth nearly 75 years and my youthful complexion hasn't changed." Melissa then asked, "Then you've heard about the Omega Shard?" Amanda lifted her hand and produced a small, long piece of black crystal. "Not only did I hear about it," she said, "I found it! The thing is, this thing absorbs energy but it doesn't hold it well. It has to expel it quickly and very violently."

Melissa smiled and said, "I intend to rend this planet into a glowing cinder, but I do not have the strength to do it myself after that damned Sailor Moon stripped Galaxia from me. We must collect enough energy to pour into that so that we can watch this planet burn asunder!" She pulled out a file folder, tossed it to Amanda and said, "Our first contract. CBS is hiring us to take care of security at Television City. Prime place to gather human energy." Melissa now tossed a black executive pen to Amanda, "Use that to collect the energy &amp; assign your best guards."

Amanda stood up, grabbed the items &amp; bowed softly, "I shall carry out this task, my lady!" she said. "Stop that," Melissa said, "and go, now!" Amanda went out of the room. Melissa examined the black crystal and said, "The clock to earth's destruction starts now." She started laughing loudly &amp; hysterically.

=====MEANWHILE, IN JAPAN=====

"Here ya go, Usagi," Makoto said happily, "shrimp and egg curry salad. Its a new recipe that I came up with a couple of days ago." Usagi was with Makoto at her apartment for dinner. She took a shrimp with her chopsticks and ate it. "Wow," Usagi said, "this is really good! Might even be Iron Chef good!" Makoto blushed and said, "Stop it! It was just on a whim."

A knock came upon the door. "Its open!" Minako opened the door and said, "Flight is booked &amp; work visa papers are applied for," she said happily, "so, I'm all set!"

Usagi looked up &amp; said with a mouthful of shrimp and said, "When do you leave?" Minako sat down and said, "Once my visas are approved, it'd be about two weeks."

Makoto took up a plate of the salad and placed it in front of Minako. She nodded and said, "I wonder how Ami's doing?" Usagi said, "I was talking to her three days ago. She seems to be doing fine." Minako nooded and said, "That's nice."

Makoto sat down with the girls with her plate of shrimp. "Did you already move out of your apartment?" she asked of Minako. The Goddess of Beauty nodded and said, "Yep. Rei's putting me up until I get all my papers straightened out." Usagi sniggered a bit and said, "I cannot imagine living with her, even for a month!" Minako shook her head and said, "Oh, its not so bad. She's just real touchy with how the Temple looks."

Makoto mused, "She seemed really down when Grandpa Hino passed." Minako nodded and said, "She's really changed alot." Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Aino Hello!" Minako answered. She listened carefully to the person at the other end of the line. She nodded and said, "That fast? God, you guys work quick!" She listened, taking note of some things. "Okay, thank you." She then hung up.

"Visa papers just got approved," Minako said, "I leave tomorrow."

Her two friends nodded, got up &amp; hugged her. "I'll miss you!" Makoto said. Usagi just stayed silent. Of course she was sad to see her friend go, but she wanted to stay strong for her friend, Minako.

"I have to go get ready," Minako said softly. Usagi &amp; Makoto nodded and escorted her to the door.

========== The Next Day - 9:30 AM ==========

Minako stood at the gate leading to her flight. With her was Rei &amp; Usagi. She held her passport close to her chest. This was the moment that she knew there wouldn't be any going back from.

Usagi approached her friend and said, "Be sure to E-Mail us when you get the chance." Minako nodded, then hugged both her &amp; Rei. She then disappeared into the corridor.  
Suddenly, Rei got a flash, more of a premonition. "I...," she stammered out, "...I think I just saw Chaos." Usagi looked at her with concern. Rei shook it off and said, "Probably just an afterimage, I guess."

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Ch 3: Price Is Monsters!

It was about 11 am in LA and Minako had just got off the plane from Japan. As soon as she got off the plane, she went to a food counter to get a sandwich and a coffee. She then looked around LAX as she sipped on her coffee, awestruck at the unique architecture that was throughout the terminal. She then sat at a bench, pulled out her phone and texted Usagi.

"Hey Usa," she typed, "I just got into LAX about half an hour ago. Waiting on my agent to pick me up." Usagi replied, " :D Your flight was comfy, I take it?" Minako typed back, "Yeah...Still hate flying though. A goddess of love and beauty should NEVER fly! LOL" Usagi replied with a, " :p " Minako saw a man approach her with a file in his hand. She got up and bowed. The man said, "I'm Alex Eden, your agent." Minako smiled and said, "You noticed my face right away."

"Yeah," Alex said, "I already have you booked for a gig. Let's get going." Minako followed Alex out of the airport and got into a rather large SUV that was parked close to the airport exit. He started up the SUV and said, "I have a studio apartment all ready for you." Alex handed Minako a slip of paper and said, "It's rent-free for as long as you stay in LA." She looked at him and asked, "What's this first gig?" Alex, without shifting his eyesight from the road, said, "Price Is Right. One of their Models called in sick just about three hours ago and they were looking for a fresh face to understudy. I told them you were coming in for some work and they said to bring you to Television City as soon as you got in."

Minako's face lit up. "A TV gig already?!" she exclaimed, "WOW!" Alex waved his hand at her and said, "You're not replacing her fully. The gig will be for only a set of tapings. Only a day's work that'll net you about..." he thought for a moment and said, "...$3500. A nice, tidy sum for your first day." Minako smiled and said, "That's very nice. Say, will I be able to get groceries and other things?" Alex nodded and said, "Tomorrow." He handed her a credit card and said, "The agency will cover all your expenses while you are here working. I'll get you a car next week and get you all set up."

They pulled into the guard station at Television City and the watchman said, "Hello, Mr. Eden! PIR director was asking where you were." Alex nodded and said, "Tell them I'll be there in two minutes." The watchman opened the gate and let them within the massive complex. He then picked up a small phone and said into it, "Mistress Eagle, another two are on the way to the studio."

Silver Eagle, who was watching over the crowd filing into the Bob Barker studio, said, "Good. Close off the complex. We'll have to wait until the show half done to gather peak energy. In the meantime, send all the guards over here to be ready." The watchman said, "It will be done, M'lady."

About twenty minutes later, Minako walked to her makeup station to get ready. Backstage at Price is Right was bustling with activity as the seats in the main atrium were filling up. She slipped on a pretty sequined dress and was approached by Alex, who earlier was talking to one of the producers. "You're gonna hand the mic to Mr. Carey." Minako's face lit up. "Really?!" She exclaimed, "Oh my-" Alex cut her off, saying, "Don't jump. You might rip the dress." Minako nodded and headed out to the stage.

Minako went out into the stage area and saw the director wave at her. She went to him and said, "I am really nervous." The director smiled and said, "You'll get used to it. How long are you in town for?" Minako bluntly said, "I just got in this morning." Suddenly, a wave of anxiety washed over her and it showed on her face. The director noticed and said, "What's up?" Minako gulped and said, "I'm not quite sure. It feels like something might go wrong. Probably just nerves. Can you get Alex to run my pen out to me? Its sort of a good luck charm." The director nodded and about a minute later, Alex came over to her with her pen. "Awful strange charm," he said, "this is." Minako was going to explain about the pen when the director started to look a little frantic. "You're kidding!?" he said into his headset, "Well, GET THEM BACK UP!" He turned to Minako and Alex, saying, "Servers for Television City just crashed. We might have to scrub this set of tapings."

Alex frowned, saying, "That's unfortunate." Meanwhile, the head of security, Amanda Dexton, stood center stage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated. We've had a technical mishap with our computers. Studio staff are working hard to resolve the issue quickly." Minako gave Dexton a look and said, "Somehow, I'm getting a bad vibe from her." Alex said, "Probably the nerves talking. Lets get you backstage." Both went behind the big doors when Minako heard, "YOU ALL SHAL GIVE YOUR ENERGY TO THE GREAT CHAOS..."

"Ah Son of a-" Minako said being cut off by the sizzle of an energy bolt hurtling towards her. Thinking fast, she speared Alex out of the way of the bolt, busting one of the big doors in the process. Alex lay unconscious on the floor, but out of harms way. More bolts went out into the crowd, connecting with each of the audience members, staffers and production crew, drawing their energy into a small fountain pen. Minako stayed crouched down and heard a voice say, "What the hell is going on?!" She turned and saw Drew Carey cower with her. "I don't have a damned idea," she snapped, "Get the hell outta here before you get killed!" Drew bolted for the exit fast. Minako stood up and said quietly, "I can't catch a decent break, can I?" She pulled out the pen, raised it aloft and said loudly, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Almost in a flash, the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead and a starshower enveloped her. Once the stars cleared, her dress was replaced by her long unneeded, but unforgettable Sailor V Fuku.

Amanda looked over the crowd and said to her goons, "Make sure I got all these people. Kill any who were left alive." She smiled and examined the pen with all the bottled energy until suddenly, one of the big doors threw themselves open. "Taking away the life essence of people who came to this place to have fun? People like that deserved to be punished," a voice said. Amanda smirked and said, "A worthy opponent, I assume."

V stepped out from backstage and said, "Sailor V, come on down!" Amanda glared and said, "You have the nerve to stop OUR plans? Eat this!" She shot a bolt towards V and she deftly dodged it. V pulled out her Crescent compact, opened it up and said, "Show your true self!" She held it up high above her head, opened it up and...shards of glass fell from the compact. V's heart sank as she looked at the compact. "Aw crap," she said meekly.

Amanda burst out into hysterics. "What the hell were you going to do," she said, "powder me to death?!" Still laughing, she waved at one of the goons to attack V. The guard jumped from the back row to the stage and threw a fast kick at her. V quickly composed herself, dodged the kick and summoned the Silver Crystal Blade. She then swung it at one of the goons and struck him about the belly, cutting him in two. Another goon came hurtling from the back of the studio, jumping very high, landing behind her and immediately grabbing her by the middle. V planted an elbow firmly in the goons face and shoved the blade through his chest, pulling it out swiftly. She looked at Amanda, pulled her chain out and whipped it towards her, grabbing the pen.

"EVERYONE," Amanda yelled, "FALL BACK!" All of the goons vanished instantly, leaving V and Amanda alone on the stage. "This world will turn to ash," Amanda said, "whether you interfere with us or not." She then shimmered out of sight, saying, "You will rue the day you crossed Silver Eagle!" V took a deep breath and said to herself, "Always another battle." She took the pen and snapped it in half. A glowy smoke poured from the pen and covered the audience. Soon after, the people started to stir and V made her exit to the back, transforming back to her civilian form in the process and hid out in the dressing room. Very soon after, the FBI and the LAPD showed up to investigate. This would start a very long string of very strange events.


End file.
